


Bullets Don't Have Names

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, shyan, skeptic believer, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: It was just suppose to be another normal workday.





	Bullets Don't Have Names

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I chose my first Shyan fanfiction to be angst. But, here we are. Hopefully this is okay angst because I'm better at smut.

_Warnings: Why my first Shyan/Skeptic Believer fanfiction is angst? I have no idea. But it came to me and I wrote this in the spam of an hour or two. Slight homophobia. Angst. Oh, and I used an audio clip (not the whole audio clip but some) called “I Couldn’t Save Her-FREE AUDIO” so yeh. I became really obsessed with this ship out of nowhere and for sure going to write more._

_Title- Bullets Don’t Have Names_

  
**‘You told me once, you weren’t a hero.’**

  
_“Ryan?”_

_“Mhm?”_

_“How’s the editing going?”_

__

_A short, but silly laugh escaped him._

__

_“How do you think? Typing in your sarcastic comments and my wheezes in different color text?”_

__

_“Must be wonderful. I’m a delight” Shane said, amused, he had to be, it was Ryan that he was talking to._

__

_“Yeah, you sure are a delight.” The shorter man said with a chuckle, that never failed to make Shane’s head spin-even for just a moment._

__

_A loud scream was heard, followed by more incoherent rambling. Quickly, the two sat up and only exchanged brief glances towards one another before dashing over to the source of the noise._

__

_Shane would have wished he stared at Ryan more._

__

_They both came at a halt, both hands in the air-surrendering, as what they didn’t know was a man; dressed in all black with a mask and a gun was present. Pointing it’s weapon at them and their scared coworkers._

__

_Shane, on instincts alone, inched his way closer to Ryan. The gunman, upon seeing the slightest movement, aimed his pistol at Shane._

__

_“Don’t fuckin move.” The man growled harshly._

__

_“Please, there’s no need for a gun, you’re robbing a Buzzfeed building.” Shane grits back, annoyed._

__

_Ryan looks at him and from the corner of Shane’s eye, he could see his face. Worry plagued his eyes, shock too, Shane could even swear he could hear Ryan’s ragged breathing._

__

_“How about you stop being a smart ass since you’re not the one with the gun.” It’s now a clear aim, one pull of the trigger and Shane could potentially have a bullet in him._

__

_“Why won’t you just take whatever the fuck you want and leave already? The hell youre going to steal anyways? Quizzes to see which super villain you are? Well I can tell you this much, you’re no Joker.” The gun cocks and through the eyeholes of the black ski mask you can see the man’s blue eyes harden._

__

_“You think this is a fuckin joke?” The man questions, stalking up to Shane just enough to get Brent out of his vision. Shane focuses his eyes back on the man._

__

_“No, but you do, shoot me and you’ll go to jail for the rest of your pity life.” Ryan is right next to him, he reminds himself. And so are his other coworkers. But Brent is now nowhere to be found, hiding off and most likely calling the police._

__

_“You must have a death wish.”_

  
**'There were sometimes I didn’t even think you were human.’**

  
_“Just take what you want and go.” Shane says, the best as he can without his voice trembling._

__

_“Shane, please.” Then barely audible whispers pleas, it’s Ryan. It has to be. Trying to pull him away from doing something stupid even though he’s scared stiff himself._

__

_“Who’s this?” The gunman looks over at Ryan and Shane becomes protective. Letting his arm shield Ryan._

__

_“Leave him out of this.”_

__

_“Oh? Is he your boyfriend? Are you two faggots?” The man lets out a laugh, “Should had figured it out already, you know? When your first move was to move next to him.”_

  
**'But let me tell you this.’**

  
_Ryan let’s out a scared whimper, he’s trying to look everywhere but the man behind the mask and even Shane at this point._

__

_“I said leave him out of this!” Shane now yells, his eyes trained on the man and the gun he’s holding. “He has nothing to do with thi-”_

__

__

_“You know I’m about done with your fuckin mouth?”_

  
**'You were the best man. The most human.’**

  
_Shane was praying that the police would bust through the door any second now. His own breathing now starting to escalate._

__

__

_“How about you just go then?” Shane’s voice was weak, small, barely there anymore. He was more worried about Ryan at this point, the way the man swayed his gun from side to side. From Shane to Ryan._

  
**'I was so alone, and I owe you so much.’**

  
_Then, a faint scream of the police siren could be heard and Shane smirked. The gunman quickly glancing back and cussing to himself. “You!” He screamed, now the man was himself a bit frantic. Breathing heavily._

__

__

_Shane looks over at Ryan who was staring back at him now. A small smile on Ryan’s lips as he mouthed, “Thank you.” And once more he had stared into those brown eyes._

  
**'One more thing,’**

  
_The sirens were growing nearer and the gunman was now cussing all over be place, pacing as he did._

  
**'Don’t’**

  
_“You!” He growled once more towards Shane, making Shane break away the previous staring into Ryan’s eyes. “You did this!”_

  
**'Be’**

  
_“You’ll pay, motherfucker!” He screamed._

__

__

_Shane couldn’t hear the rest as an ear piercing sound filled his ears and made everything turn momentarily white._

  
**'Dead.’**

  
**'I want you to live. I want that more than anything in this world.’**

  
_Shane found himself on the ground, the air was knocked out of him but the faint gasping and whimpering pulled him out of his haze. “Ryan?!” He questioned, ignoring the headache pounding in his head. He turned to see Ryan on the floor as well, quickly he scrambled towards the younger one and felt his pants get soaked._

__

__

_He looked down at Ryan’s shocked and helpless expression. Clutching his stomach tightly. Shane looked down hesitantly and saw the bright red blood that was already forming a pool around Ryan. Quickly Shane spoiled pressure to the wound, moving Ryan’s hands from doing so._

__

__

_Ryan looks up at him, a soft twitch of his upper lip. “God- fuck, Ryan! Ryan stay with me!” He found himself crying out, hyperventilating himself. He watched a silent tears ran down Ryan’s eyes. “No, no, you’re going to be okay. You’re going to stay alive for me. You hear?”_

__

__

_Ryan’s smiled a little bit more, a sad smile Shane can now see. Shakily, Ryan’s hand came up to Shane’s face, blood covered, but slowly his thumb brushed away tears Shane failed to notice that was falling._

__

__

_Shane shook his head, squeezing his eyes close. “No, no, save your strength, it’s going to be okay Ryan. The police are coming- just-just hold on! If you hold on I’ll stop being sarcastic for a month! Hell, even a year.” Shane tries, just to keep Ryan’s eyes on him instead of fluttering._

__

__

_Ryan coughs slightly, blood spurting out. Ryan’s hand twitching, looking for something to hold. Shane immediately offers his hand as he contains a broken sob. Looking behind him for something, someone to help him. To help Ryan. Shane cussed to himself as he looked back over to find Ryan slipping again, his eyes staying closed longer than open._

__

__

_“No, no, no! Ryan, Ryan stay with me! I’d believe in ghosts, put a little more thought and consideration, please, just stay with me!”_

__

__

_Gunman be damned, what else could he possibly do to Shane? He practically took his whole world- no! Don’t think like that, don’t, Ryan’s alright, Ryan’s strong._

__

__

_But it was evident that Ryan was slipping in and out of consciousness. “Where’s the police? Dammit!” He could no longer see the man who shot Ryan, and pray to God he never will. Everyone was now scrambling around to help Ryan and make sure he doesn’t bleed out, goddammit! Save him!_

__

__

_Maycie was now here, holding Ryan’s wound and wrapping a tight cloth around it. Ryan must have felt it because he came to and cried out in pain. Ryan’s eyes were glossy, almost dead looking-like a fish. And Shane could feel his stomach cave into itself._

__

__

_“Sh-Shane…” Ryan coughed out and Shane immediately hushed him._

__

__

_“No, no, shh, it’s okay, I’m here Ryan, stay with me. Please!” Shane gulped, both his hands clenching over Ryan’s one._

__

__

_Ryan barely nodded but he was dozing off again. Shane was outwardly sobbing now._

__

__

_“R-Ry, no-no, it’s okay, I got you. St-Stay. St-Stay with me.” Ryan’s head fell to the side, “I’ll even admit-!” Shane stopped, his voice caught in his throat._

__

__

_The police busted in right then, and next thing Shane knows he was begging to go into the ambulance with Ryan but the policemen not permitting it. Maycie and Brent was there, pulling him back as Shane shook violently. Holding himself as he fell to the floor on his knees. His pants and shirt; hell, even face was covered in Ryan’s blood._

__

__

_His head was pulled into Maycie’s shoulder._

__

__

_“I’ll even admit that I love you….” Shane’s voice was quiet, unlike his sobbing. But she heard it, she had to, her breathing hitched and then there was a hand in his hair. Shushing him as he remained helpless._

  
**'I want you to fight like hell to stay with us,’**

  
_They put Ryan into a medically induced coma. If he wakes up, no one knows. For the course of three days straight, Shane came from the beginning of visiting hours to the very end. He always brought something with him too. At first a teddy bear, flowers, and a cute little emoji looking ghost he found that giggles boo when you squeeze it. The others brought things too. Like balloons, chocolate, cards._

__

__

_But what do you say? What do you bring? What do you do? When your friend, coworker, was shot in a robbery that you witness and couldn’t-didn’t prevent._

__

__

_For the last three days Shane was sure he didn’t even eat. Let alone sleep. He looked like a deadman walking. He couldn’t help but think that this was his fault. Even though an abundance of friends told him it wasn’t. That Ryan chose to push him to the side and take the bullet. That he was only trying to distract the gunman in order for one of them to call. They called Shane brave, and Ryan braver._

__

__

_But the guilt was suffocating, every little thing reminded him of Ryan and how it should have been him! It should have been him._

__

__

_It was edging ten am, and Shane pulled himself out of the bed. His hair messy, glasses thrown on lazily, eyes puffy, nose stuffy. But none of that compared to the guilt that was eating him alive. He brushed his teeth, pulled on some sweatpants and a sweater. He couldn’t care much about how he looked at this moment._

__

__

_Shane dragged himself to the nearest store, buying a bear and a card this time before driving over to the hospital. It was a little over ten once he arrived and the staff was already accustomed too seeing him walk and sign in. Walking straight to Ryan’s room._

__

__

_Once he got there, he took a breath before entering. Closing his eyes as he stepped in. He had to, when he first visited and saw Ryan hooked up to all those machines- a fuckin feeding tube?!- he lost it. Almost fainted._

__

__

_Now, once he opened his eyes, he was already headed to the chair next to Ryan. Placing the gifts down, he looked over at the unconscious man laying down. And does what he does everytime he comes here._

  
**'But, I know it’s been hard for you,’**

  
_“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I’m sorry this had to be my breaking point to finally confess. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, that I put you in harm’s way. G-God, I’m sorry.” Shane sniffles, “You know, the fans been asking about you, they always will. They love you too much to not. I don’t even know what to say to them, Maycie and Brent had explained what had happen in a video. Everyone’s worried.”_

__

__

_Shane looked away, “But they’re worried because they’re scared they might not see your face again.” a small shake of his head, “I’m worried I could never see your eyes again.”_

__

__

_“I’ve been watching our videos together on a loop for the past three days. Wondering, where and when did you get the strength to push me down the way you did, made me see white for a moment too.” A broken laugh escape Shane, wiping his eyes quickly as if he was embarrassed, as if someone else was there with them._

__

__

_“You’re my best friend, and-and I wouldn’t have ever realized it until that show, wouldn’t know how deeper my feelings would run for you after a season in.”_

__

__

_Shane coughed, shaking his head again as he let out a soft laugh. Looking at the unmoving body. “You know, I read somewhere that Picasso once ate yellow paint because he associated yellow with happiness; and he thought if he were to eat the color yellow, he too, would be happy?” A scoff. “Strange world we live in, huh? I mean, for me to think that yellow paint could be in a person?”_

__

__

_“You’re my yellow paint, Ryan, but of course, you’ll have to do a quiz to find out how light or how dark of a yellow you are; of course.” Shane laughed emptily at his own attempt of a joke._

__

__

_“They patched you well, so you gotta wake up for me, okay? I know you lost a lot of blood, and… and you practically died for five minutes before they brought you back. But you’re still here. Because you’re strong. Stronger than I ever could be.” Shane stood up, looking down at Ryan. “Maybe you went to the afterlife, turned temporarily to a ghost, huh? Well, if you did, you need to wake up and rub it all in my face. Right…?”_

  
**'If you wanna go, I want you to know it’s okay.’**

  
_A week past and doctors’ are considering pulling the plug. Ryan’s barely alive at this point, and he’s had an episode where his lifeline went flat for a whole minute. Shane was there when it happened and he had to be forced out by three men so they can bring Ryan back._

__

__

_The doctors’ say it’s uncertain, the bullet hit an artery and blood flow to the brain was momentarily lost, therefore, may caused some underlaying problem they can’t be sure of. Ryan’s heart is weak and they’re sure soon, it wouldn’t be able to beat by itself._

__

__

_Everyone turned their worry on Shane though, these past days. First Maycie, then Brent. Making him eat and drink and trying to reassure Shane._

__

__

_But it didn’t work._

__

__

_Shane was back to visiting Ryan everyday once they deduced Ryan stable enough._

__

__

_“You know? Coma patients usually report hearing the outside world while asleep? I wonder if you’ve been listening in all this time. I wonder if-when you wake up, you’ll tell me to fuck off for how disgusting I am, for how you took a bullet for me and never want to see me again. I wonder.”_

__

__

_Two weeks go by and nothing, no progress at anything; just the same._

__

__

  
_“Ryan you gotta wake up for me!” Shane was desperate, crying, the nurse let him stay overnight this time. It was two in the morning now. “They-they think you’re dead, but you’re not-right? You’re going to wake up because you have to. You’ll tell me how much of an asshole and dick I am. Laugh that beautiful laugh and roll your eyes at me-right!?” Shane could feel his world spinning, dizzy and sick. He wanted to throw up even though he barely eats nowadays._

__

__

_When he blinks, he’s in a corner, sobbing to himself as a loud beeping fills the room. Doctors and nurses all are rushing in. He doesn’t know what’s the problem. He doesn’t think he wants to know._

  
_**'It’s okay.’** _

**Author's Note:**

> You should request. This world needs more Shyan fics.


End file.
